endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Spirit Of The Seven
' }} is a semi-live challenge that was first introduced in . The challenge was created because of the need of challenges that players can't see how the other tribe is doing because of the season's twist; No One Is Safe. Rules Players compete in seven different Endurance competitions along with their tribe. The concept is simple, once this challenge is posted, both tribes will get access to a forum at the bottom of the main page with the name of their tribe on it. Within this thread, you'll find seven different separate threads with seven different names. There are seven items that each tribe is trying to collect: Sumari, Surashreshtta, Prasanna, Varada, Shiva, Durga, and Devi In order for a tribe to win, they must gather four out of seven items (a majority) against the other tribe. Now comes the question - how do we gather the items? Well I'm glad you asked! Each item will have a time attached to them. (1, 5, 10, 15, 30, 45, 60 minutes.) It will be an Endurance challenge for each item. In each thread, you'll be posting every time interval that's highlighted in that specific thread. For example, in the thread that has 5 minutes attached (Surashreshtta). Dustin will post at 10:00PM Genaveve will post at 10:05PM DQ will post at 10:10PM Genaveve will post at 10:15PM So on, and so forth. The seconds on the post do not matter, as long as it's within the minute mark. For example. Blake will post at 10:00:07PM CJ will post at 10:05:59PM Anie will post at 10:10:14PM MJ will post at 10:15:32PM This all counts. Your goal is to last longer than the other tribe for four out of seven of these threads. It's a true juggling act of Endurance. Each thread will have a particular sentence to post for that item, and you must post that phrase in said thread. You will be counting your own amount of posts, if you mess up the number, you may not edit or delete it and you have finished that item for the challenge. A mess up means your time stops at that particular post. Some additional rules. - You may not post back to back in one thread, however as many tribe members can post in one thread as possible. - You may post in as many of the seven threads at once, but again in one thread it may not be back to back posts. (So Casey could post in Shiva, Durga, and Devi at the same time, but not twice back to back in Durva.) - If at any point you miss a post, that item is dead and that will be your final time for that item. - You may NOT edit a post. - You MAY delete a post if you're too early, and repost it on time. - If both tribes TIE on one particular item, the item will go to the tribe who began that item first. (So if Dakshin Rai started said item at 11:47, and Mansa Devi started said item at 12:15, Dakshin Rai would get the point.) If both tribes started at the exact same time, said item will not count. This is a twisted Endurance challenge, lots to juggle, a lot of communication, a lot of strategy and a lot of trust. When you're ready, you may begin. -Stephen explaining the challenge. History Category:Challenge Category:The Sundarbans Category:The Sundarbans Challenge